


Boat Bang

by vivilove



Series: Beach House [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cousins, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love/Feels, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: The Starks and Jon Snow have headed to the beach house for a week and are enjoying a day on the water aboard a private yacht.  And for two months, Jon and Sansa have been seeing each other secretly but now they are surrounded by family and must behave if they want to keep their secret relationship a secret.  But that's a bit difficult when you can't even make it a day without having your girlfriend who happens to be your cousin.





	Boat Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts), [kittykatknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/gifts), [Jeanettesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to Amy, Kitty, Jeanette and Janina for being awesome Jonsa cheerleaders. Ladies, this is the only sort of boat bang I'm interested in and I know you feel the same ;)

“Jon, can you help me for a second?” Uncle Ned asked from the flying bridge of his friend Robert’s luxury yacht they were enjoying for the day.

“Sure thing,” Jon yelped guiltily while hoping his uncle could not read minds.

He’d been staring at Sansa lying on deck in her bikini…again. She had just rolled to her tummy and untied the strings of the top to expose her back. Margaery started rubbing sunscreen on her skin. Her sweet ivory flesh that could only take so much sun.

Jon wished he could be the one rubbing the lotion on her skin. He’d kiss every little freckle that he found and massage her back and work his hands lower and lower to the band of her bikini bottoms. He might even dip his fingers just under the band.  And he’d be sure to get her sides covered although his thumbs might brush the sides of her breasts which would be an accident of course. You know…he’d just want to make sure she was evenly coated. Wouldn’t want her to get a burn.

“Get the backs of my thighs, too, would you?” Sansa asked Margaery.

 _What are you doing to me, woman?!_ As if he’d spoken aloud, Sansa looked his way just then and shot him a devilish wink. _You know exactly what you’re doing to me, don’t you?_

His dick twitched with redoubled interest watching Robb’s girl in her dark green bikini work the cocoa butter-scented sunscreen across _his_ girl’s thighs in her red bikini. Not that he was interested in Margaery that way but the pair of them made for quite a pretty picture. Any heterosexual male that had achieved puberty would have a tough time not looking.

 _Oh, the places these hands would go while I lotion up the back of your thighs_ , Jon thought just as his uncle called to him again. Jon sighed and shook his head. _She really should have some pity._

Jon went about his business helping Uncle Ned and Robert with the boat but in his mind, he was replaying scenes from yesterday…and dreaming of Sansa’s sweet tits and how they’d tasted like cocoa butter and sweat yesterday afternoon.

They’d been heading back up to the house from the beach after their first day of this week-long trip with the family. They had purposely lagged behind everyone else and then Sansa had tugged at his hand.

He’d already been about to explode from the frustrated tension and desire. The long car trip, riding with her and his other cousins and pretending that _they_ were just cousins for six long hours.

And having to watch Theon hit on Sansa. She’d smiled a time or two at Theon’s corny passes and Jon had felt like puking. Of course, that could’ve been riding in the back seat for six hours with only some cold pizza and a jack and coke on his stomach. _Breakfast of champions_.

The beach house was large but full of people this trip. He was having to share his usual attic room with Arya’s ‘friend’ Gendry this time who was one of Robert’s sons from a previous relationship. And, Sansa was sharing her room with Arya herself. No time for sex with someone else always around and no place to have sex freely like back home.

‘Friend’ Gendry was more than a friend but Arya hadn’t asked about switching out at night yet since her parents would flip if they were discovered and obviously she wasn’t going to ask her sister and her cousin to share a bed just so she could fuck her boyfriend…although Jon knew Arya was sharp and had her suspicions about them.

But Jon and Sansa were still firmly in the relationship closet though they’d been seeing each other a couple of months now in secret. Sansa was afraid to tell her family because…well, they were Jon’s family as well and she feared their reaction. She didn’t want anyone hurting over this, over them.

He feared telling them, too. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat had been like parents to him after his mother had passed and he didn’t want to upset or disappoint them. And the other Stark siblings were truly like his siblings. Could they possibly understand that Jon and Sansa didn’t see each other that way?

But part of him really wanted to stop sneaking around and pretending like this.

Back at home, Jon had his own place and Sansa was living with a roommate who wasn’t connected to the family. They saw the Starks occasionally for Sunday dinners where it was easy to pretend for an hour or two that they were nothing more than cousins. Back at home, they could lay in each other’s arms any night of the week if Robb didn’t get it in his head to come over unexpectedly.

But the beach house was special to them from tons of childhood and adolescent memories but also because it was during their previous trip there when it had just been Jon, Sansa, Robb, Margaery and Theon that Sansa had climbed into his bed for the first time, shocking him...and delighting him.

That was when they’d went from just cousins to cousins that fucked…in secret…and often.

So, yesterday afternoon on the way back from the beach when they’d fallen behind the gaggle of Starks and their friends and significant others, they’d ducked into the pool house. And Jon had his trunks down and Sansa straddling his crotch on the old sofa inside quicker than you can say knife.

He’d fucked her hard and fast, rubbing at her clit till she was crying out his name in release.  He had grasped her hips to pound into her a few more times before he shot his load deep inside her.

And just as he’d sagged back into the cushions, she'd jumped up giggling and telling him they had to hurry to join everyone at dinner.

It’d been satisfying, a sorely needed release. And yet not in a way. It was too frenzied and rushed for him to savor her properly. He wanted to fuck her again and he wanted to fuck her slow and hold her for more than three minutes.

But she was right and they had headed on into the house for steaks from the grill and Aunt Cat’s Lemon Trifle.

Sitting at the ‘adult’s table’ for dinner, Jon had felt like a spotlight was aimed at him. Like maybe Uncle Benjen would shine a light in his eyes while Uncle Ned began to question him while holding his steak knife menacingly close to Jon’s throat…or cock, his cock which was currently a bit sticky and sticking to his trunks. He hadn’t had time to shower properly. He had looked at Sansa still in her bikini and thought there was likely cum still oozing out of her and into her bikini bottoms.

Thinking such thoughts was a mistake he realized as he started to get hard again, right there at the table. Then, he’d made the further mistake of looking at her face. She was smiling at him…and licking the spoon where she’d already dug into the trifle. He thought about licking her mouth to savor the tartness of the lemon treat mixed with the sweetness of Sansa’s mouth…or maybe just licking her clean in other places.

_Nothing to see here, folks. Just my untimely boner as I sit next to my goddess of a cousin. We’re just hanging out here for a week with our family at the beach house. No, Uncle Ned, I absolutely did not just bang your little girl on the sofa in the pool house fifteen minutes ago._

So, yeah…that had been a bit awkward.

Thankfully, only Sansa had noticed his predicament at the table. Naturally, Sansa had kept dropping her napkin and then teasing him by brushing her hand across him as she dove down to retrieve her napkin again and again.

 _Minx_.

And now here she was again, driving him insane with desire while they were surrounded by their family all while she insisted that they keep things under wraps. Well, two could play at that game.

 _Maybe. I usually suck at playing these kinds of games. Okay…here goes nothing_.

Jon finished helping his uncle and headed over to where she was laying by herself now as Margaery had went to join Robb at the bow. Her top was mercifully retied and she was on her back again.

None of Jon’s swim trunks were nearly as revealing as Sansa’s bikinis but she had mentioned that she liked his blue pair and how they showed off his ass. He pulled his shirt off and was grateful for all those hours he had spent at the gym over the winter trying to sweat out his as-of-then unrequited lust for his fair cousin.

He took a dip in the small on-deck pool and noticed the way Sansa watched him climb back out of it.

He grabbed an extra towel off the back of her lounge chair and stood right next to her. He dried off slowly, making sure to rub himself dry, up and down his body. He ran the towel through his curls next and turned to look at Sansa. She had a thing for his hair which he knew very well. He kept his eyes on her as he worked at achieving a nicely tousled look. At least he hoped he was achieving that.

He sat down in the chair where Margaery had been right next to her and reached for the cocoa-butter sunscreen.

“Would you mind getting my back?” he asked huskily as he slid his sunglasses on.

Sansa was on to him. He could tell by that twinkle in her eye and that smirk forming but… _but_ …she was also biting at her lip. And her ‘Sure…no problem’ came out a bit startled and breathy.

She squirted an enormous amount of lotion into her hand.

“Oh, dear…so messy,” she said in the most innocent, girlish voice Jon had ever heard. “I think I got too much. I hope you don’t mind but I guess I’ll just have to…” and then her voice dropped to that deeper, sexy voice he only heard when they were in bed together, “ _rub it_. I’ll have to rub it all over you.”

She moved to his longue chair and positioned herself behind him on her knees. Jon could hear the squishy sound of her hands coated in lotion rubbing together as she prepared to rub it…uh, him.

“There’s just something about the smell of cocoa-butter,” she began airily. She sniffed deeply. “I love it. It just makes me think of the beach and…” again her voice dropped as she finished the sentence quietly, “ _getting wet_.”

He felt her hands on his shoulders and was already realizing the sad blunder he had made.

Sure, he might manage to turn her on. He might manage to make her breathless and want him. But she was going to have the exact same effect on him if not more so. And while she might get wet and her pupils might dilate, no one else would likely know she was aroused. Jon, on the other hand in his fitted blue swim trunks, couldn’t hide that so easily.

“Oh, Jon,” she crooned in his ear. “Your shoulders so are tight. Are you tense, cousin?”

Her hands were gliding across him so smoothly with the lotion and she knew just the right amount of pressure to apply as she rubbed it in. Up and down his back she moved in languid circles, covering every inch.

“Don’t want you to get burned,” she rasped in his ear as he felt her fingers tease the waist band of his trunks.

Her fingers dipped below the band for a few seconds. She rubbed lotion around his waist and her hand darted swiftly down to cup an ass cheek for a second before her hands made their way back up.

Jon nervously looked fore and aft to see if anyone was paying attention to them. He threw an extra towel across his lap to hide the tent he’d made in his trunks. He foolishly believed his torment was almost at an end until…

SQUIRT!

_More lotion? What the fuck is she doing to me?_

“Let’s not forget your arms, shoulders and chest,” she said in a teasing tone as her long, auburn hair swept over his shoulder, tickling his skin and making gooseflesh appear in the sweltering summer sun.

He felt her bikini top brush against his back as she reached over his shoulders and spread the lotion down his chest. He could almost swear her nipples were stiff as they rubbed against his back while she rubbed her hands across his chest. And then she pinched _his_ nipples eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Fuck,” he hissed. _This is not working. This is not going according to plan_.

“I want you, Jon,” she whispered in his ear. _Okay, maybe this is working_.

He looked back to see those sapphire eyes staring at him hungrily. _Oh, why the fuck not?_

“I want you, too,” he husked in her ear.

“I’ll go below. Follow in five minutes. Last cabin on the left,” she said.

He could feel her shiver when he nodded in response and smirked. At least he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He waited for five minutes and observed the deck. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat were still on the flying bridge with Robert, Uncle Benjen and his girlfriend. Aunt Cat was wearing the captain’s hat and laughing with Uncle Ned and the others.

Theon, Bran and Rickon had moved into the large party room on the main deck and were playing video games together.

Arya and Gendry were up at the bow watching dolphins leap alongside the boat.

That just left Robb and Margaery and it didn’t take long to discover where they were. First cabin on the right…

“Margie…fuck, baby…just like that,” he heard Robb cry as he passed by the door.

Jon grinned to himself thinking he wouldn’t have to worry about Robb killing him today at least.

He walked on down the corridor, his heartrate increasing with every step. _Last cabin on the left_.

He rapped softly on the door. It opened just a crack and a blue eye peeked out at him. She opened the door wider and smiled at him…and she was naked.

Jon whipped through the door, pushing it closed with a solid sounding snap before he grasped her by the waist and pulled her roughly to him. He poured all his longing into his kiss as he greedily devoured her mouth, her lips and her tongue.

“You’ve been driving me fucking mad all day. I can’t wait to have you, sweet girl,” he said breathlessly when he came up for air.

“Jon…I love you,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I missed you holding me so much last night. Fuck me, lover.”

He walked her backwards the handful of steps in the small cabin to the double bed and pushed her down. She laughed and propped up on her elbows to watch him remove his trunks. His cock was already hard and straining straight towards her as though it had a mind of its own. Sansa joked that it was rude to point as she crooked her finger and beckoned him to the bed.

He climbed over her body, nestling against her, just eager to hold her close for a few minutes.

“I love you,” he said kissing her shoulders and neck as his thumb lightly rubbed across a nipple. “I’ve missed this, missed being with you and holding you. God, it’s only been two days. How are we going to make it all week?” he asked stroking her face.

“We didn’t even manage to make it all day yesterday,” she laughed, “but here we are again.”

“Here we are again. Fucking in the pool house yesterday and getting ready to fuck in a cabin on Robert’s boat while nearly everyone is here. Jesus, Sansa…it’s like we want to get caught.” Her smile died on her lips and she turned her head away. “Shit…forget I said that.”

“It’s okay. I know you don’t like sneaking around.”

He grinned and said, “That’s not entirely true. I do kind of like it…but I’d like to be with you out in the open even more.”

“I know. Just give me a little more time?” she begged as she looked like she might cry.

“Hey,” he said softly. He took her gently by the chin. “What did I say before? Whatever you want, Sansa. I’ll give you whatever you want to be with you, alright?”

She nodded and he kissed her sweetly this time, soft and slow and lovingly.

But as they kept kissing, it was hard to forget that they were naked and on a bed and…naked.

Jon shifted his weight and Sansa moaned as his erection pressed against her. Their eyes met and Sansa spread her legs, wrapping them around his hips. Jon slowly entered her, inch by inch, enjoying the mewling sort of cry she emitted as he filled her and then her pitiful little whimper as he pulled back out.

“Is this what you want, sweet girl?” he teased as he sheathed himself inside her hot, tight pussy once more.

“Yes…I want it, Jon. I want you so bad.”

He rocked more forcefully into her, delving deeper and she gasped.

“Does it hurt, baby?”

“No…fuck no. Keep going.”

He did just that, finding his rhythm with her sighs and silent cries urging him on. This was where he belonged, he thought. This was where he wanted to be always.

Sansa raised her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He pressed himself into her, adding the right pressure to her clit, earning a lovely moan from her as his hips kept moving in time with hers.

Jon tilted his head down to take a perfect pink-tipped tit into his mouth, drowning in the scent of cocoa-butter and Sansa.

“ _Uhhh_ …Jon,” she cried.

She was getting close. One of her legs started to go slack and sink back to the bed. He hooked his arm under it to hitch it back up around his waist. He pounded harder, wanting to make her come undone for him. He returned his attention to her breasts and Sansa was getting louder.

“Quiet, sweet girl,” he murmured. “I thought we weren’t trying to get caught.” She buried her face in his neck to cover her cries while sucking and biting at him. “You’re going to leave a mark,” he teased. “They’ll wonder who gave it to me. You like this, don’t you, sweet Sansa? You like me fucking you like this and nobody knows, don’t you?”

“Yes… _unnn_ …I…”

“Say it, baby,” he urged.

“I like it. I like for you…fuck, Jon! I like for you to…fuck me like this…and no one knows.”

“I love you, my dirty girl. I fucking love you and I love fucking you. I’d change names and move to another country to keep fucking you forever, love. Can I have your ass now, baby?”

“Yes,” she answered as her eyes widened. The hand that had been holding her leg around his waist moved down to squeeze her ass. His fingers crept inward and Sansa bit her lip to silence a cry. He circled her hole, gently probing. “Yes,” she said again.

He carefully slid his finger inside, just a little at first and then gradually farther. It was so fucking tight, the feeling of her cunt gripping his dick so tight and his finger inside increasing the pressure and the pleasure. The sensation nearly overwhelming.

“Fuck…Sansa,” he groaned but she was already there.

Their breaths were hitched, their movement grew uneven and desperate as he cried out.

As Sansa’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, her hips stopped moving and she clung to him. He could feel the spasms of her orgasm, pumping him dry as he came and came and came.

She still held on tight and he removed his finger and lowered his head to her shoulder. They both snickered at the same time.

“Wow,” he said. “That was…”

“Yeah,” she laughed.

“I love you, Sansa,” he said, smiling like an idiot in his post-orgasmic high.

“I love you, too,” she replied with an adorably sweet smile of her own.

The air-conditioned cabin felt chilly on their sweat-slicked bodies. Jon grabbed the bed’s blanket to cover them, knowing that they’d be missed if they didn’t head up soon but wanting to hold his girl for just a bit longer.

It was then that they heard voices right outside the door.

“I think this is the one where Dad keeps some spares,” Gendry’s voice said.

“Fuck! Arya and Gendry…probably looking for a place to fuck, too,” Jon hissed.

“You locked the door, right?” Sansa said with her eyes wide open in panic now.

“Uh…I think I did. Or maybe I didn’t…” _Oh, shit_.

“Oh, shit,” Sansa squealed, already covering her eyes.

There was something so reminiscent of Sansa as a girl in that maneuver when she would play hide and seek with him and Robb. A sweet and precious belief she had held that if she couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see her. Jon found it incredibly endearing despite the circumstances.

“Oh, shit!” Gendry shouted three seconds later after the door swung open.

Jon turned to face Arya and Gendry and his jaw dropped.

It wasn’t Gendry and Arya looking for a place to fuck.

It was Gendry…and Uncle Ned.


End file.
